


Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer

by DeadlyMagic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMagic/pseuds/DeadlyMagic
Summary: Ouma devises a plan. His plan backfires.Contains chapter 2 spoilers.





	Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on /drg/.
> 
> Big thank you to RKS for giving me some pointers and being very helpful in general.

Harukawa had been especially annoying recently. She’s always kept a close eye on him, but this time she was actually getting in the way of his investigation of the school. If it was up to her, the group would have probably chained him up somewhere already. If there’s one thing Ouma needed, it was for her to be occupied for a while; and this was the simplest method he could think of. Well, one that didn't involve a casualty as a potential outcome. Gonta might be kindhearted, but there's no knowing if he would go beyond simply restraining her; if he could even do that, with her superhuman strength.

 

It really was a mystery how Iruma even got something like this; but Ouma wasn’t complaining as he emptied the bottles of aphrodisiacs into Momota and Harukawa’s glasses. Ouma couldn't help but smirk; the two should be thanking him, really. They would never get this far on their own, and with the drugs, Ouma will finally get his peace. It’s a win for everyone involved. After making sure the vials were properly emptied, he put them back into his pockets and left the cafeteria. All he had to do was just had to wait until lunch, and then he would finally be free to explore the new facilities in peace.

 

Like it was destiny, Ouma had to run into Harukawa on his way to his room.

 

“What were you doing in the cafeteria?” She immediately asked, blunt as always.

 

“If it isn't Harukawa-chan!” said Ouma cheerfully. “No need to worry, I was just getting something to drink.”

 

“If that is the case, you won't mind if I check if all the knives are still there, will you?” Harukawa said, making her way towards the kitchen.

 

Ouma was amused at her simple mindedness; there's more than just knives you can use as weapons. Pleased by her cluelessness, he walked towards his room, eagerly awaiting his plan to come to fruition. He would finally get the opportunity to come one step closer to ending this cursed game.

 

\---------------------------

 

Ouma knew that something went horribly wrong a few minutes after he took a sip from his glass. The second he noticed, he quickly finished his food before excusing himself. He didn't care if he was acting suspicious; he felt an uncontrollable heat inside him and wouldn't be able to save face in this state anyway. After locking himself in his room, Ouma started to consider his options. Perhaps someone just messed up and accidentally switched the cups, or maybe Harukawa isn't as clueless as she appeared to be and switched them on purpose. Depending on what went wrong, one of the two could have still ingested their love potion. Ouma just hoped that would be enough, and that he would be able to proceed with his exploration as soon as possible - after he got over the drug, of course.

 

In any case, he was like a dog in heat; he wouldn't be able to get any work done like this. He needed to relieve himself first. Eager to get this over with, Ouma dropped his pants, sat down on the bed, and started caressing his member with vigor. Just as he was starting to get into it, Ouma heard a startling noise coming behind the door. It sounded like something breaking, and was followed by the door being thrown open - revealing a very pissed Harukawa in the doorframe. Ouma could barely react before he was pinned to the wall with a hand grasping his neck. Harukawa was breathing heavily, and supported herself with her remaining hand; at least this solved the mystery about who drank the other spiked drink. ...Although this current predicament didn’t really improve his situation.

 

“T-Tell me which poison you put in my drink, unless you want to die right now.” Harukawa panted, invoking a noise of surprise from Ouma.

 

In response to her cluelessness, he answered “I-It's not a poison, and maybe check the situation I'm in b-before you barge in here!”

 

Harukawa scowled, before she looked down and noticed Ouma’s erect penis. Her face became even more red than it already was (courtesy of the aphrodisiac), and she threw Ouma down onto the floor next to the bed. She quickly took a step away from his body laying on the floor. After recollecting her thoughts, she lunged at Ouma again, pinning him down onto the floor and tightening her grip around his throat.

 

“T-Tell me about the antidote right now. And don't even dare to lie, or else I'll kill you right here.”

 

Before answering, Ouma took in Harukawa’s features - her crimson eyes were staring down into his and he could make out singular strands of hair sticking to her forehead, sweat beads trailing down her face and neck and down to her collarbones. He tried his best to focus his thoughts elsewhere, but was entranced by her flushed cheeks, her heaving chest, and her smooth skin.

 

“I-I told you already Harukawa-chan, these are not the effects of any poison!” Ouma uttered, having more trouble breathing as the assassin tightened her grip further.

 

The girl leaned in closer to continue choking her nemesis, her knee lightly making contact with his crotch. As much as he was repulsed by the thought, the fingers wrapped around his neck sparked a form of excitement in him. Maybe it was the rush of adrenaline as his oxygen supply was cut off, or maybe the aphrodisiac was just that strong. In any case, she didn't show any signs of loosening her hold, and he was pulling at her arm with his remaining hand to no avail.

 

His consciousness kept slipping away as he was simultaneously experiencing feelings of pleasure and panic. The young boy started thrashing around his legs in a frenzy as he was on the verge of fainting; one of his knees brushed against Harukawa's thighs and ground into her crotch. The sudden stream of air into his lungs was relieving, making him look up to catch a short glimpse of his assailant clinging to his chest. There was a meek and flustered look on her face, but it quickly reverted to her usual frown.

 

“W-What's the matter, Harukawa-chan?” Ouma taunted, gasping for breath. “Being with you in this situation is even worse than getting choked.”

 

Never did Ouma feel this much regret for a spoken sentence, as he could practically see the lightbulb above her head as she widened her eyes.

 

“I-If that's the c-case,” Harukawa stuttered with a wicked gaze as she grasped his penis with her right hand, keeping him down on the floor with her left, her elbow pressing into his chest. “You won't do me any good when you're dead, anyway.”

 

Harukawa began to stroke him clumsily, like an amateur; it was begging a response.

 

“W-wow, Harukawa-chan,” Ouma said. “You are really terrible at this. No wonder Momota-chan doesn't want anything to do with someone like-”

 

“Do you want to get killed?” Harukawa cut him off, shooting a glare that made him gulp and fear for the safety of his private parts.

 

He didn't exactly lie; the stimulants just made even Harukawa's poor handjob feel like heaven. Ouma cursed himself under his breath for his mistake, clenching his teeth to make sure he wouldn't let out any sounds that would reveal his arousal.

 

“Hey, Harukawa-chan, you're going to need to try harder than that if you want to prove your superiority and dominance to me,” Ouma hated himself for saying this, it came out of his mouth in the heat of the moment - he really shouldn't have asked Iruma for the strongest aphrodisiacs she had. “Your attempts are really pathetic, to be perfectly honest.”

 

Harukawa's motions stopped, and Ouma felt a wave of relief. Contrary to his claims, he wouldn't have been able to hold on for much longer; so this break was just what he needed to keep up his facade. Harukawa shot him another glare, and the boy could practically sense her blood boiling. He felt a combination of repulse and arousal himself, but the drugs clouded his mind too much for him to care about the first part beyond his snide remarks.

 

“Just you wait. I'll get rid of that smug attitude of yours,” she grumbled. Her piercing eyes were full of ire, and if his own weren't deceiving him, he could even make out some lust in her glare. She crawled a bit closer to him and situated each of her legs next to him, and she ended up sitting on top of his thighs. Ouma's eyes widened as it dawned on him just what the girl was planning to do.

 

“H-Harukawa-chan, as I told you before, you will not be needing an antidote,” Ouma insisted, a rare hint of worry showing on his face. Even under the influence of the aphrodisiacs, he would prefer not to do this with his hated rival; but the state of his mind made it difficult to convey those thoughts into words and actions.

 

“Y-you can keep y-your lies to yourself.” Harukawa said, her voice interrupted by short stutters as she slowly scooted forward, her thighs and crotch lightly touching the fabric of Ouma's clothes.

 

Ouma reached forward to try and get Harukawa to stop, only to be met by her hands clutching around his arms and immediately knocking him back onto the floor.

 

“Haruka-” Ouma was interrupted by the assassin brandishing a knife and lodging it into the floor millimeters from his head. Ouma involuntarily gulped and had trouble keeping a straight face as the sweat became visible on his forehead.

 

She was now sitting on his hips, her lower lips making contact with his penis through the thin piece of clothing. Ouma could feel the intense moisture on his penis, and with how drenched she was, it was no wonder that she lost all common sense. Harukawa started by awkwardly shifting back and forth along his shaft. She faintly squinted her eyes and grinded her teeth, emitting barely suppressed noises as Ouma tried to avoid showing the same signs on his face (with little success). If someone like Iruma tried something like this, he would easily be able to take charge of the situation - but Harukawa's actions were completely unpredictable right now. He would be in serious danger if he resisted in any way.

 

Harukawa shortly lifted up her body to put her panties out of the way before descending again. She reached for Ouma's penis – making him emit a sharp breath – and aligned its position with her vagina. The short boy looked at this with a displeased expression that belied his reluctant anticipation, while Harukawa was concentrating on finding the right angle. She then began slowly lowering herself, gripping Ouma's arm like a vise with her remaining hand and letting out muffled hisses through her teeth. Ouma had tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he was forcefully being inserted into his most hated person in the academy. He clenched his fists and bit on his lip as Harukawa suddenly went down all the way, tensing up and letting out a moan that was cut short by her forcefully suppressing it out of shame. They stayed like this for a while, both of them needing to catch their breath after the sudden stimulus.

 

The dark haired girl continued by moving her hips forward in rolling motions, her face flushed and her breathing ragged. The grip around Ouma's arms eased up as Harukawa's body relaxed and as she partially regained her composure, shooting her usual glare at Ouma once again.

 

“W-where's-” Harukawa's sentence was interrupted by her inhaling sharply, “Where's your confidence now?” Her commanding tone was faltering.

 

Ouma couldn't let her have the last word; “L-listen to yourself, trying to be in charge... I can- I can hardly feel any of your half-assed efforts!”

 

It was an obvious lie, made apparent by the small amount of saliva streaming out of the corner of his mouth. Harukawa couldn't afford to let the insult slip anyway and jolted her hips downwards. Her mouth took in Ouma's full length greedily. This was too much to handle - for Harukawa, at least - and she slumped forward, supporting her body with her arms on the floor. Upon looking up again, Harukawa could see Ouma's face just inches away hers. For a brief second, the two were in a sort of a trance, taking in each other's facial features.

 

Out of the blue, Ouma jerked his head forward and pressed his lips onto the surprised girl's in a sloppy kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. At the same time, the boy grabbed her hips and started thrusting his own upwards in irregular movements. For a short while, Harukawa was stunned and confused, before pulling out of the kiss and pressing her lower arm into his throat, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

 

“W-what are you doing?! Stop that!” Harukawa stuttered, clearly taken by surprise.

 

She applied more pressure onto his neck at the lack of a reaction, but Ouma kept plunging himself into her, ignoring his inability to breathe. She then forcefully grabbed him by the hips and restrained his movements, her nails boring into his skin and causing him to bleed. The stinging pain snapped Ouma back to reality, and he wiped his mouth while wearing an expression full of frustration after realizing that he just lost control.

 

“W-who said you could move!?” Harukawa asked, using the back of her hand to remove the spit from her mouth. “If you do that again, I'll kill you.”

 

Ouma avoided her gaze in shame, grinding his teeth in quiet resentment.

 

“You know what, I'll make sure of that myself,” she stated, before ripping off the straps on his pants in a swift motion and forcefully grabbing his wrists. Harukawa then proceeded to tie his hands to the nearest bedpost. No matter how hard Ouma tried, he was unable to use them. He scowled at her, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

 

“At least you shut up for once,” Harukawa sniggered before continuing her circular motions. Having become somewhat used to the feeling, Harukawa started to up the tempo steadily, eliciting reluctant groans from the short boy. As her rhythmic movements became increasingly skillful and arousing, Ouma couldn't help but lightly buck his hips, rewarding him with another death stare from Harukawa. Thankfully, she didn't act on it any further than that. The pair barely tried to hide their panting and grunting anymore; they were completely enveloped in their lust for each other. They were slowly - but surely - nearing the climax. Ouma's thrusts became more erratic, and as the heat started to accumulate in his crotch, he could feel his subconscious thoughts of regret. He discarded them for the moment.

 

Meanwhile, Harukawa was practically riding Ouma, whimpering and moaning with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Harukawa noticed Ouma's growing frequency in gasps, and got off him before she started to vigorously stroke his penis. Ouma writhed on the floor and curled his toes, squinting his eyes; just moments away from his orgasm. With a final jerk, Ouma arched his back slightly as he was ejaculating on his own torso. He was still twitching for a few seconds afterwards as he was riding out his orgasm. Ouma was sweating and breathing frantically, his chest heaving as the saliva was dripping from his chin. But before he could catch a break, Harukawa crawled on top of his face and pressed it between her thighs, resting her arms on the bed before her.

 

“Y-you're not done yet,” Harukawa muttered, sharp breaths between her words.

 

Ouma grudgingly started eating her out, knowing that there was no other way to resolve this situation. She shivered from the sensation of his tongue on her labia. Ouma traced his tongue along her most sensitive spots, circling it around her lower lips. Harukawa squirmed and shifted from side to side, gasping and panting as she was frantically grabbing for the bedsheets. She pressed her legs against the sides of his head with so much force that he was almost afraid of getting his skull crushed. Ouma continued the movements across her vagina, before flicking his tongue against Harukawa's protruding clitoris, making her shudder and jolt forward. Saliva was dripping out of her opened mouth onto the blanket, and she was panting and moaning heavily.

 

In a fit of lust, Harukawa reached for his head, violently grabbing his hair and pushing him farther between her legs. Annoyed, Ouma decided to get this over with, and inserted his tongue into her slit. Enveloped in this alien feeling, Harukawa ruffled his hair even more. She had to grab a pillow to sink her teeth into, unable to control her voice any longer. As he was tonguefucking Harukawa, Ouma could feel her insides convulsing and her muffled moans grow in volume. He could sense she was nearing her limit. He decided to resolve this and went all out with his motions, tracing her insides as if he had done it a million times before. Harukawa could barely control herself; she was trembling frenetically and coming closer, and closer, and closer to the edge.

 

She finally burst into her climax, tensing up and gushing her fluids all over Ouma's face. A loud moan left her lips, audible even through the cloth of the pillow. She quivered for a while as the wave of pleasure left her body, making her go limp.

 

Ouma wriggled his head out from under her, finally catching a breath. He just laid there for a while, slipping his hands out of his ties, made possible by the large amount of sweat. Eventually, he freed himself of Harukawa’s limbs, rubbing his strained wrists. He could see Harukawa still lying on the bed, her body being lifted by her heavy breathing. Ouma crawled out from under her, standing up to stretch his weary body. She was passed out, her face in a small pool of spit and very noticeable scratch marks on the bed sheets. He too was completely spent; his hips hurt, his hair was disheveled, there were choking marks on his neck, and he could still feel her iron grip on his arms. Not to mention his ruined pants and his jacket; covered in his own cum. But there was no time to worry about that; he would use this free time the best he could by exploring more parts of the school. He could worry about Harukawa and his own state later; he needed to get the most out of this plan. With that sentiment in mind, he left the room behind him, his body still aching from the abuse.

 


End file.
